Alternian Angels
by Werwolf25
Summary: Well... dis is mah first storeh... so... ah don't beh to mean. Dis is about mah OC, Shae Strider, who's creating a band. Tell meh if ah should continue! Please!


Alternian Angels

Chapter 1: KK's secret

Shae was over at Karkat's house for his 15th birthday, but she was about a half-hour early.

Shae knocked on the door, putting her gift under her left arm.

The present has silver, shiny wrapping, and a blood red bow.

Inside was a new sickle, the blade was in the shape of a crecent moon, and the same color, the handle was a pure creamy-colored ivory, wrapped in a black jeather grip, and on the bottom was a blood red Cancer symbol.

C+Karkat's father answered the door, Shae opened her mouth to say hi, but he put a finger to his lips and mouthed, "Go upstairs".

Shae listened, putting her gift on the coffiee table, and going up the staircase.

She cocked her head, hearing an electric guitar.

Then when she crossed in front of KK's room, she heard a voice that sounded exactly like the main singer for Hinder.

Shae leaned on the wall that seperated her from the Cancer's room, about a foot away from the door.

"_Never made it as a wize man. I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. Tired of livin' like a blind man, I'm sick inside without a sence of feelin'. An' this is how you remind me, this is how you remind me of what I realy am, it's not like you to say sorry, I was waitin' on a different story."_

Shae couldn't beleive her ears, Karkat's voice was amazing! She opened the door enough to see inside, she saw KK on his bed, leaning agenst the wall, his newly filled eyes glowing like rubys in the light, and he had a small smile on his face as he played the tune.

Shae had never seen him so... so... relaxed!

"_This time I'm mistaken', for handin' you a heart worth breakin'! And I've been wrong! I've been down to the bottom of every bottle! Despite words in my head scream are we havin' fun yet? Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no. Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no. Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no. Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no. And it's not like you didn't know that, I said I love you an' I swear I still do, it musta been so bad, being with me musta damn near killed you, an' this is how you remind me, this is how you remind me of what I realy am, it's not like you to say sorry, I was waitin' on a different story. This time I'm mistaken', for handin' you a heart worth breakin'! And I've been wrong! I've been down to the bottom of every bottle! Despite words in my head scream are we havin' fun yet? Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no. Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no. Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no. Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no. "_

Then he did an amazing guitar solo, making Shae's jaw drop. KK's smile seemed to grow as he continued the solo.

"_Never made it as a wize man. I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. An' this is how you remind me, this is how you remind me of what I realy am, it's not like you to say sorry, I was waitin' on a different story. This time I'm mistaken', for handin' you a heart worth breakin'! And I've been wrong! I've been down to the bottom of every bottle! Despite words in my head scream are we havin' fun yet? Yeah, yeah, are we havin' fun yet? Yeah, yeah, are we havin' fun yet?" _

Shae took a deep breath, and stepped in as quietly as she could, "Yeah, yeah, are we havin' fun yet? Yeah, yeah, no, no." She sang, finishing the song.

KK's head snapped up, and stopped playing, meeting the familiar ruby eyes of Shae.

"Shae!? How-how much did ya hear?!" he said.

Shae chuckled, blushing, "Ah... um... ah heard all of it" she said.

KK flushed, "You tell _anyone_...!"

Shae said, "don't worry, mah lips ar' sealed. An' ah was thinkin' of makin' a band."

"And I presume that you would be the main singer?"

"Yup, an' ah need a secondary singer, would you like to fill that empty space?"

"Why the flying fuck would I!?"

"Pleeeeaaaasse!"

"Alright, alright! I'll do it."

"YAY!"

Shae ran over to Karkat, and hugged the suprized Cancer.

Shae then felt strong, and slightly trembling arms wrap around her. "Heh, heh, you're welcome."


End file.
